December 22, 2016 iMPACT! results
The December 22, 2016 Edition of TNA iMPACT! is a Professional wrestling television show of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. This was a best of 2016 special. Results ; ; *Lashley defeated Drew Galloway © in a Knockout Or Tapout Only Match to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (17:04) :*Info: This match was taped on 12.06.2016. *Lashley © Heavyweight defeated Eddie Edwards © X-Division in a Six Sides Of Steel Cage Match to win the TNA X-Division Championship (19:25) :*Info: This match was taped on 13.07.2016. *Lashley © Heavyweight / X-Division defeated James Storm Of The Mountain to win the TNA King of the Mountain Championship (14:45) :*Info: This match was taped on 11.08.2016. *Kurt Angle defeated Drew Galloway (15:05) :*Info: This match was taped on 06.01.2016. *Kurt Angle defeated Bobby Roode (8:40) :*Info: This match was taped on 30.01.2016. *Drew Galloway defeated Matt Hardy © to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (0:18) :*Info: This match was taped on 15.03.2016. *Drew Galloway © defeated Jeff Hardy to retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (14:15) :*Info: This match was taped on 16.03.2016. *Drew Galloway © defeated Matt Hardy (w/ Rockstar Spud & Tyrus) to retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (12:11) :*Info: This match was taped on 17.03.2016. *Gail Kim defeated Maria (w/ Allie) © to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship (5:23) :*Info: This match was taped on 02.10.2016. *Matt Hardy (w/ Tyrus) © defeated Ethan Carter III in a Six Sides Of Steel Match to retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (11:35) :*Info: This match was taped on 30.01.2016. *Matt Hardy defeated Jeff Hardy in a The Final Deletion Match (9:26) :*Info: This match was taped on 15.06.2016. *Brother Nero & Matt Hardy (w/ Rebecca Hardy) defeated Decay (Abyss & Crazzy Steve) (w/ Rosemary) © in a Great War Match to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship (22:26) :*Info: This match was taped on 02.10.2016. *Mike Bennett (w/Maria) defeated Ethan Carter III in a Winner To Be Determined By Pinfall Or Submission Only Match (11:08) :*Info: This match was taped on 19.03.2016. *Brandi Rhodes & Cody defeated Maria & Mike Bennett (11:30) :*Info: This match was taped on 04.10.2016. *Decay (Abyss & Crazzy Steve) (w/ Rosemary) defeated Beer Money Inc. (Bobby Roode & James Storm) © in a Valley Of Shadows Match to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship (15:33) :*Info: This match was taped on 15.03.2016. *Rosemary defeated Jade (w/ Gail Kim) in a Six Sides Of Steel Match to win the vacant TNA Women's Knockout Championship (14:50) :*Info: This match was taped on 09.10.2016. *DJ Z defeated Andrew Everett and Braxton Sutter and Mandrews and Rockstar Spud and Trevor Lee in a Ultimate X Gauntlet Match to win the vacant TNA X-Division Championship (16:23) :*Info: This match was taped on 13.08.2016. *Eddie Edwards defeated Lashley © to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (7:48) :*Info: This match was taped on 03.10.2016. *Eddie Edwards © defeated Lashley to retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (18:55) :*Info: This match was taped on 05.10.2016. Commentators *Josh Mathews *D'Angelo Dinero *Madison Rayne Ring announcer *Jeremy Borash External links * #649 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2016 television events